The Nightmare Stone
by Dream Angel1
Summary: Ok, Sakura and Syaoran are an item now, but have found a new enemy. This new enemy is a girl that controls the nightmare stone. Read it and you will understand it more.
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmare Stone

Hello. I am Dream Angel and this is my first fic (posted at this site). I had decided that my first fic on this site would be made and posted here first so this one isn't posted on any other sites (yet?). Any ways on with the fic. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything to do with it ok, I'm just using the stuff for this fic. 

The Nightmare Stone

A girl with long black hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin sat in a stone black room. She wore a thick gold chain around her neck and around that chain was a deep red stone. She fingered the stone and then a bright light appeared. Within seconds after the light appeared a mysterious fog surrounded her and everything else in the room. It gradually made it's way around Tomeda until it had cover the town in a very thick mist. "It won't be long now." 

Lightning shot forth from the sky and struck a tree near by Sakura's house. Sakura heard this noise and bolted up right in bed. "K-kero. Kero. KERO."

"Ahhh, what is it Sakura?" "Did you hear that?" "No, hear what?"

"That loud thunder." "Sorry Sakura. I didn't hear a thing." "That's ok Kero. Maybe it was just my imagination." 

"Ring, ring, ring." Went Sakura's cell phone.

"Hello Sakura speaking."

"Sakura it's me Syaoran, did you just see or hear what happened outside?"

"Oh hi Syaoran, and I woke up because I heard a loud bang but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Better look outside Sakura."

Sakura made her way toward the window and looked outside. She couldn't believe her eyes. A huge tree that was just across from Sakura's house was struck by lightning and had crashed.

"H-how did this happen Syaoran?"

"I don't know, lightning shouldn't hit a tree that small when there are taller trees close by. And it isn't even raining out anymore, that storm cleared up fast."

"Hey how did you see it?"

"I sensed something and went to check it out."

"How come you went with out me?"

"I was gunna call you if I found anything, and I did."

"Ok, then what should we do?"

"Meet me at the park in ten minutes ok."

"Ok Syaoran, bye."

"Bye."

"What was that all about?" asked Kero. "Oh, well I'm meeting Syaoran at the park in ten minutes." "You mean your going on a date?" "No Kero, we can't go on a date now it's too late. I'm just going to check something out, silly." "Sorry Sakura, that's just what it sounded like." "That's ok Kero, but I got to go." "Bye Sakura."

With that Sakura made her way out the door and to the park. On her way there she noticed how thick the fog was getting. [Weird, why would the fog get this thick. Something is diffidently up.] 

When she finally made it to the park she saw Syaoran waiting for her on a park bench. "Hey Sakura." "Hi Syaoran, have you figured anything out yet." "Not much, all I know is that this fog isn't natural. I can sense magic coming from it. Somebody made this fog and probably for more then the reason to just make people lost." "But how much could a fog do?" "A lot if the magic is strong enough. I think this one has enough power to mess with peoples minds." "What? Mess with peoples minds? What does that mean Syaoran?" "It means that it could make people see things that aren't really there, or not see things. It could also control people, but I'm not sure what it can do. It might not do that at all. I'm just saying that the magic it has is capable to do that. The person controlling it might use it in a completely different way." 

Just a Syaoran finished a stroke of lightning hit a park bench that was just about ten to twelve feet away from where Sakura and Syaoran sat. Syaoran instinctively stood in front of Sakura protectively and drew out his sword. As the lightning cleared a figured stood directly where the blast had struck. It was a horrible looking creature with glowing red eyes, sharp deadly fangs for teeth, and a red metal covering it's entire body. Both Sakura and Syaoran stepped back.

"I was summoned by my mistress to give a warning. She will take over this world. You are no match for her. You can stand aside and live longer with your new ruler, or you can choose to fight. If you fight you will surely parish. The choice is yours." The creature spoke in a voice that sends shivers down your spine.

"Who are you?" Syaoran yelled. 

"I am a death creature, created by the nightmare stone." The creature replied.

"The nightmare stone? What is that?" Asked Sakura.

"The nightmare stone is a powerful black magic. The person who controls its magic can summon any death creature. It is the most powerful black magic in the universe." 

"Any c-creature?" Sakura said.

"Yes and I am the most powerful death creature of them all!" the creature yelled.

"And just who are you?" Said Syaoran.

"I am Hellalectro or Helltro for short. (A.N. pronounced Hell-e-lectro, or Hell-tro.) Now I must be leaving you, but hear is little toy for you to play with."

With a flash of blinding red light Helltro was gone, and in his place stood a disgusting looking death creature that was about 12 feet tall. Had three heads, three arms, and three legs. On each one of his arms there was a large blade sharp enough to cut through anything.

"I am Pectron (A.N. Peck-tron). Prepare to meet your doom." Growled the death creature."

Sakura gasped as she watched Syaoran and Pectron stand in a battle position. She wanted to help so badly but she hadn't brought the clow cards with her.

"Be careful Syaoran." Sakura yelled to her love. "Don't worry Sakura, this battle is as good as over." Syaoran called back to his love. "I couldn't agree more. To bad you won't be the one left standing." Pectron said in a voice almost as cold as Helltor's. With that said Pectron lunged at Syaoran ready to strike at anytime. With his three bladed hands held high he tried to strike Syaoran over and over again but each time Syaoran blocked or dodged his attacks. Finally Syaoran got the chance he was waiting and attacked the creature with all his might. He struck the creature in on of his heads, creating a huge wound that should have killed him. Instead of dyeing like he should have the wound on the creature healed itself. 

[It's no use. Each time I hurt it the wounds will heal. But it must have a weakness it must.] Syaoran thought.

Syaoran then began to look over the hideous creature standing before him. He looked and looked but could see no signs of weakness. Then Syaoran saw a small, gold, symbol on the side of one of its arms. It looked like a circle with a cross in it and Syaoran knew that that symbol had to be his weakness. So Syaoran lunged at Pectron and hit his sword right in the centre of this gold mark. The gold mark shattered into many pieces, then Pectron did the same.

"Wow, that was close." Syaoran said as he fell to his knees.

"Are you ok Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more Syaoran but I didn't have the cards here."

"That's ok Sakura, now let's get home and we can discuss it more tomorrow. How about we meet in the park for lunch with Kero and Madison."

"Ya, we can have a picnic. I'll pack it."

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow ok Sakura, and make sure to fill the stuff animal in."

"Kay, Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Sakura."

Then they went their separate ways back to their house.

Hey, Dream Angel here. I know this one was kinda short but don't worry about it. I think I am really going somewhere with this fic though so please R+R because I won't post anything if I don't get reviews. 

Buh Byes for now,

Dream Angel


	2. Searching For Answers

The Nightmare Stone Chapter 2

The Nightmare Stone Chapter 2

Hello again. I know the first chapter was a little confusing but bit by bit I will clear it up. This chapter is gunna have more S+S moments in it. Just to tell you I have not seen the Japanese version, nor do I speak Japanese so don't get mad if I spell something wrong or I don't/won't use the chan and that stuff because I don't understand it. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS!

***** = Setting change or time lap.

[blah,blah,blah] = thoughts

*********

Sakura woke up to a hot Saturday morning. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. [What was that thing last night, I hope we can clear this up soon.] 

"Morning squirt." Touya said.

"Morning." Sakura replied.

"You sure are spacey today Sakura." Touya said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you didn't even hear me call you squirt."

"GRRRRRRR! ONE OF THESE DAYS TOUYA!"

"Ya, ya. Where have I heard that before." Touya haft asked haft stated.

With that Sakura sat down and ate her breakfast. After that she started to pack the picnic lunch. "Bye." Touya called. "Bye Touya." Sakura said back knowing that him and Yukito were going to work on a report in the library today. [I guess I can take my time since I won't head down there until 11:00. I know I will talk to Kero some more and see if he remembers anything.]

"Kero, have you figured anything out yet?" "Huh? What? Oh no Sakura sorry I haven't gotten any time to think what with sleeping and all." "Oh well Kero, remember we are having a picnic today in the park with Tomoyo and Syaoran." "Yahoo!" 

****Time of picnic****

"Come on Sakura we have to get to the park so we can eat." A hungry Kero said. "Remember Kero that's not why we are going." "Ya I know Sakura and don't worry we'll figure this out just you wait and see." "Ok Kero, now let's go."

As they walked down the street they noticed that the fog was getting thicker and thicker. "Maybe we should skip the picnic Kero, it's too foggy." "No way Sakura now come on we are almost there." [I don't like this one bit. This fog is so creepy.] Sakura thought.

When they reached the park they saw Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting on then a blanket that Tomoyo had brought. Tomoyo saw Sakura and Kero and waved. Soon after Syaoran saw them too and he also waved. "Hey you guys." Sakura said cheerfully. "Hey." Both Syaoran and Tomoyo said. Then Sakura at down beside Syaoran. "Did you find anything else out?" Tomoyo questioned both Sakura and Syaoran. They both shook their heads no. "The Nightmare Stone. Death creatures. There are so many questions but so little answers." Sakura said. "Well it looks like a girl came upon the Nightmare Stone and then summoned these creatures to…well…take over the world I guess." Syaoran said in a vain attempt to make things clearer. "The question is how do we stop this thing if we don't know what we're looking for." Kero stated. "Maybe we could ask one of those creatures." Sakura suggested. "You mean like violently force them to tell us?" Syaoran asked. "Well…ya s-sort of." Sakura stammered "Ok." Syaoran bluntly said. This got a slight giggle out of Tomoyo and Sakura. "Hey, how about we discuss this after we eat the picnic?" Kero said. "Ok Kero." Sakura said as they all began to eat the food that Sakura brought.

After they finish eating and chatting about nothing in particular, they get back on the topic of the nightmare stone. "Do you think another one of those monsters will attack us today Syaoran?" Sakura asks while grabbing Syaoran's hand tightly. "I'm not sure Sakura." Syaoran says and gives Sakura a little hug. "Well I hope not." Sakura replies while Syaoran raps his arms around Sakura. "Uh, Sakura do you think you will be needing more battle costumes?" Tomoyo questions. Sakura only moans and curls up to Syaoran more. "The fog is getting really thick." Kero states as he looks around. They all stand up (Sakura still in Syaoran's arms) and look around. None of them could see anything in the distance. "Weird." Tomoyo said while video taping her favourite couple. "Tomoyo why are you video taping us?" Sakura asks. "Because you two are so Kawii!" Tomoyo says with a wide grin on her face. Right after Tomoyo finishes talking a huge hole open opens up and swallows Sakura and Syaoran. 

***********

They both land safely on the ground but when Sakura looks around and sees that they are in some sort of dungeon then Sakura starts to get scared. "Help us. Please save us please." A moaning voice said. Sakura was terrified and buried herself in Syaoran's chest not looking around the place that they're in. [Its a ghost] Sakura thought. After the moaning stopped Syaoran rubbed Sakura's back and she calmed down. "I don't like ghosts." She said while looking up at Syaoran. "I know. Its ok Sakura whatever it was is gone now." Syaoran said in a reassuring voice. Sakura turned around but stayed in Syaoran's arms. She was still a little scared but that didn't matter because she was strong and the only real thing that scared her was a ghost. 

"Where are we?" Sakura asked 

"Why you are in my mistress's dungeon." Said a voice that Sakura and Syaoran remembered belonged to Helltro.

Why did you take us down here?" Syaoran said while glaring at the now visible Helltro. 

"You wanted some answers well you can look in the library for them. When you're done getting answers then I you will return to the park." Helltro told the two.

"Why are you doing all this? I mean going out of your way to make us understand you?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"I am doing this because my mistress told me too. I don't like it but she wants you to feel safe, for now." Helltro exclaimed in an angry voice.

"I don't trust you!" Syaoran yelled at the creature.

"I wouldn't expect you too. Now go to the library down the hall and LOOK! Then GET OUT!" A now _very _angry Helltro screamed at them.

Both Sakura and Syaoran were struck back with fear. When Helltro got angry and yelled his voice was enough to kill. Once Helltro had finished and both Sakura and Syaoran had recovered from Helltro's petrifying screams, the dashed down the hall toward the library.

"Ok let's just find out some stuff and then get the hell out of here!" Sakura said in a frantic voice while holding on to Syaoran's arm.

"I agree!" Syaoran said then began to grab books of the shelf. Once he and Sakura took all the books they could hold then said they wanted to leave. In a flash they were back at the park just like Helltro said they would be. "Do you think they will get mad at us for taking these books?" Sakura questioned in a worried tone. "Of course they will, but I wasn't going to stay there for hours and read them!" "Ok, ok now lets find Tomoyo and Kero, then go to your house and read a little!" "Sakura where are they?" "They where here just before we left. "Do you think they went out to look for us?" "Let's go and try to find them Syaoran." "Ok. Come on."

************ At Syaoran's house. ************

"I called Tomoyo's house and she and Kero are there. They said that they would come over in an hour or so, after supper. Ok Syaoran."

"Ok Sakura now lets read these books and try to get some info."

Sakura walked over and sat by Syaoran. She picked up a book that was written in Japanese and began reading it. After hours of reading

they finally heard the doorbell. "I think Tomoyo and Kero are here." Syaoran said as he went to answer the door.

Soon all four of them were deep in the books and every time somebody would learn something different about the nightmare stone and death creatures they would write it down on a piece of paper.

******* 1:00 am. *******

"I'm so tired." Sakura complained as she leaned on Syaoran.

"You, Tomoyo, and Kero should get going. I'll read some more and we can look over the stuff tomorrow." Syaoran said to Sakura.

"NO! I'm staying here to help you!

"You shouldn't stay up all night doing this. We will leave if you go to bed." Tomoyo told Syaoran.

"Ok." Syaoran sighed in defeat and Sakura just smiled and got up to leave. Kero just sat there not making a sound but finding the all this very interesting.

After Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero left Syaoran went to bed.

"I have to calm down I have to. I must think this over more. If we don't learn as much as we can about those creatures then we're as good as dead, but if we don't conserve our energy as well then we except the same fate. As much as I want to just destroy these things and get on with a normal life I have to learn more first. For now I only know one thing. I will kill them all!

Hello again, Dream Angel here and I know this chapter sucked big time but it will be better. I promise. This chapter and the next will be clearing up all this stuff and making you understand but the next chapter will have more fighting and romance between Syaoran and Sakura in it. OK.

Buh byes for now,

Dream Angel. ^_~


End file.
